Love comes in all shapes
by Narusegawa2004
Summary: The group meets two new traveling companions. The twins introduce them to their aunt and the clan she runs. Their aunt keeps running off for day but to where no one knows until the twins find out.(It’s the most unlikely person) To come: Inuyasha gives blo
1. Default Chapter

All right this is my first fic. So plz give it a chance. If you like do me a favor and SAY SO! If you don't tell me what's wrong and I'll change it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Kagome does.

Chapter 1:- Having fun

"Hey wench…"

"I'm not a wench Inuyasha, for the millionth time, God why can't you get that. Call me that one more time and I'll say the 'word' till it breaks your back."

"Feh, whatever. Do you sense any jewel shards yet?"

"No," she said coldly.

The group walked on in silence. They had been walking from dawn and it was now late in the evening. For lunch they had stopped by a small waterfall to eat. After wards they all went swimming.

Flashback(after eating)

"It's so hot," said Sango, whipping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Yes it is quiet humid,' agreed Miroku. Even though everyone knew how thick his robes were he did not show that it bothered him.

"Oh, yeh. I almost forgot I got you all gifts for just this occasion."

Kagome opened her bag pack and began searching for something. After a few seconds she pulled out a white Bag with (Insert Japanese store name) on it.

"I was buying a new swim suit and I just decided to buy everyone one so we all can go swimming."

She opened the bag and took out a rd swimming trunks for Inuyasha(must be his signature color), a dark blue one for Miroku and a small pair with Ruroni Kenshin printed all over it for Shippo.

On receiving these strange pieces of clothes they thanked her even Inuyasha even though it was under his breathe.

Then Kagome took Sango out of the clearing and stopped where she thought was from Miroku and his hentai ways.

She opened the white bag again and took out a sky blue bikini and handed it to Sango. Sango looked at it questioningly.

"Kagome-chan, what is this?"

But Kagome was busy changing into a black bikini to hear her.

"Kagome-chan, what is this?" she repeated.

"It's a bathing suit. You wear it when you want to go swimming with other people so that you don't go in naked."

"How do you put it on?'

"Like this," and she helped her into it.

10 minutes later

Sango and Kagome emerged from the trees. The guys had already changed and were waiting on the girls. They showed up just as Shippo pulled one of Inuyasha's right ear and was now running for his life.

He ran into Miroku, sending them both into the river. Inuyasha followed them in and started chasing him again.

Inuyasha had just caught Shippo and was going to inflict pain when he looked up. He saw Kagome and suddenly nothing else was there.

Shippo opened his eyes and saw that he was still alive and looked at Inuyasha seeing him staring at shore, he looked too. He now saw why he was staring. He thought his 'mommy' was beautiful in her swim suit.

Just then Miroku came up and his head was facing shore. His eyes fell on Sango and he too thought only Sango exited.

The girls go into the water and they swam up to their respective man. They only follow with their eyes. They looked lost.

Wak

Well, Miroku was not that lost (), but he is now!().

"Hentai" Sango mumbled

Kagome laughed at the two then turned her attention back to Inuyasha. She waved her hand in front of his face, pulled his ears, she even splashed water on him and he didn't even flinch. Sure he blinked and breathed, but that was a bout it.

Ok I didn't want to do this but he left me no choice

She took Shippo out of Inuyasha's hands, just as he was free she said . . .

"SIT"

Splash. Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle

The water shook a second later signaling that he had hit the bottom. During this time Kagome had already handed Shippo off to Sango.

About 30 seconds later a very red faced hanyou came up and spat out water.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, BITCH!"

"It isn't polite to stare,' she said sweetly" I was just trying to teach you some manners."

"I'll show you manners," he grabbed after her but she swam away.

Being a hanyou he soon caught up with her. Just as he was about to drag her under she dived. The water was clear to a certain extent but if you go low enough you can't be seen even with youkain eyes.

Inuyasha stuck his head under but couldn't see, just a he pulled up for air Kagome pulled him under. She came up for air while Inuyasha was still under.

He was under thee so long that she began to get worried, but before she dove under to look for him she was pulled under. He came up but Kagome didn't for a very long, long time. He dove to see if she got caught on some thing, but he came up empty handed.

Now he began to panic just as he was about to call a search He saw a shadow of a ball coming at him he looked up and moved just in time to avoid being hit by Kagome.

She got out of the water and climbed a tree and waited till Inuyasha was just in range before doing a cannon ball. The wave that came from the cannonball washed Inuyasha on to the shore in defeat.(Through all of this Sango, Miroku and Shippo were laughing themselves senseless)

Inuyasha dried of and put on his clothes coughing up some water as he went a long, thinking of ways to get back at her, but he left her for a while he liked watching her have fun and laugh.

An hour later

"Time to move, we've wasted way too much time," yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha just a little longer, pleaseeeeeeee!" begged Kagome.

"No," he said crossing his arms.

"Your such a sour puss," sticking out her tongue.

"Feh"

End Flashback

Even though that was hours ago Inuyasha was still angry.

(Kagome) Stupid Inuyasha he is such a jerk sometimes. _And sometimes he's not. _ Yeh that's true. Hey whose side are you on! _The sensible side. _Who are you anyway? _ Ahh no one actually. _ Good, then act like a nobody. _ But you know you love him so what's your problem. _I know but he loves Kikyo not me

sigh

"Are you alright KAGOME,' ASKED Sango.

"Yeah, but it's getting late. Inuyasha let's find a place to stay for the night."

"No we aren't. We are going to make back the time we wasted."

"You know we can't go on when it's night so let's stop."

"No, you stupid wench . . ." he looked scared the look in Kagome's eyes made him stop instantly. He began to hold up his hands in defense, too late.

"SIT"

thud, curses

Sango, Miroku and Kilala all went left off the path, knowing they were stopping whether or not Inuyasha argues.

Kagome when left with Shippo on her shoulder leaving Inuyasha by himself in the middle of the path.

When he finally pealed himself off the ground he ran to caught up with Kagome and Shippo.

(Inuyasha's coming close to getting the thing about cursing Kagome. _ Inuyasha's brain: cursing Kagome 'sit' pain. _Wow it's like training a puppy, a 70 something year old puppy!)

Sango found a big clearing with a lake nearby. To make it up to Inuyasha for 'sitting' him earlier Kagome made Ramen and he instantly forgave her. (Oh Brother) ω

Kagome, Sango and Miroku curled up in their sleeping bags that night with Shippo on top of Kagome and Kilala on top of Sango. (Miroku was across the fire from Sango. He decided he'd rather all asleep the normal way rather than being knocked unconscious. lol)

Inuyasha jumped up in a nearby to keep watch but fell into a light sleep.

The campsite was peaceful, exept for the fire but it was dieing. Everyone was oblivious of two pairs of eyes watching them from the shadows.

Which one?

The girl with the kitsune on top of her

Alright so how was this? As I said I wouldn't know what you think unless you tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi . . . I bet yr wondering where the rest of the story is well u see they were in books and some stupid teacher got my parents to confiscate them so the only one I can write on is 'Does he love me' because it was only typed on the computer. So plz read that and I promise I'll try my best to either find them or get good grades and get them to give it back to me. So pllzz don't kill me I'll make new stories but they'll be slower because they also took away my computer so I'll hav to write it at school. Sooory !


End file.
